The purpose of this study is to determine the role of serotonin and dopamine in depression by studying: serotonin uptake, imipramine binding, MAO activity and plasma homovanillic acid and serum dopamine beta-hydroxylase activity in drug-free psychiatric patients and normal volunteers.